


Bah, Humbug!

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bah, humbug, says Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Only for crack  
>  **Notes:** For [primescream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/) [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 2 - Scrooge_

“You Autobots are ridiculous,” Starscream sneered, staring around at the glittering, colorful lights. “It’s been five human years, and you’re all _still_ paying into this ‘Christmas’ nonsense.” He looked over at Prime and poked a finger at him. “Which is highly sacrilegious of you, given you profess to believe in Primus, especially since there are no humans here to cater to.”

Optimus smiled under his mask -Starscream could tell he was, it was the way his optics brightened just a little- and continued to happily untangle megameters of silver garland. “There are Decepticons that also enjoy celebrating Christmas. It doesn’t matter if there are no humans here. And it’s not sacrilegious at all. Many humans believe devoutly in Christmas, but many do not and still celebrate the spirit of the season this time of the year.”

“We don’t have Earth years!” Primus! When was he going to get that through _any_ one’s head? They were Cybertronian, living on _Cybertron_ , which was tumbling through frelling _space_! They did not mark time by how long it took an alien planet to orbit its alien star.

“That doesn’t matter. It’s a season for friendship, compassion, sharing, and reconnecting with those who may have drifted off since the last gathering. Primus knows we’re all terribly busy trying to rebuild an entire planet and species. It’s good to string up pretty lights, gather together, over-fuel on treats, and gift one another little things. The point is to be _together_ , not whether one is wishing a long dead human a happy birthday or not.”

“It’s a foolish waste of time!” Starscream snapped. “Do you have any idea how much progress we’re _not_ making at the labs? There could be a breakthrough in energon processing being discovered right now, but no~, everyone’s too busy trying to trap one another under plastic mistletoe, or untangle lights, or knit scarves for frag’s sake!” He snarled, arms flying out to the sides. “We don’t even _need_ scarves!”

Prime looked up at Starscream, then past him, optics smiling again. Starscream wanted to punch him. Prime gave a little nod to indicate direction. “Megatron seems to like his.”

Starscream let his optics shut, bracing, then turned to look. Megatron did indeed have a scarf wound around his neck, sparkling silver with rich purple Decepticon symbols at the ends. He was holding a mug of what was probably either Mixmaster or Sideswipe’s latest ‘eggnog’ energon concoction, and smiling as he accepted a cheerfully wrapped gift from Soundwave.

Turning back to Prime, Starscream growled, “Bah! Humbug!” then stormed off to go be productive.

Of course, it was very difficult to stay irritated when he arrived in his lab to find a pile of gifts with his name on them.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
